kumatetsu's second love
by estelacastro0706
Summary: in the world of beast kumatetsu became the new Lord of the land and he was married and had a child sadly his wife passed away and two months later he founded a second love to a beautiful woman from the human world named Misa a divorce woman who hates her ex-husband for killing their baby years later Misa finds Yuki alive and well what will happen next? stay tuned everyone
1. meeting and bonding

chapter#1 meet kumatetsu and going to the beast world

( Misa's point of view)

in Tokyo the human world there was a very beautiful young woman who lives on the streets four months she gave birth to a baby girl named yuki she was born with dog ears and pure white skin and hair

her ex-husband naro didn't want a daughter so when yuki was three months naro poisoned his daughter and when her mom Misa went to check her yuki wasn't breathing and she started crying and knew yuki was dead two weeks later misa and her family gave yuki a beautiful funeral and her ex-husband said he wanted a divorce and has founded a new wife who can give him sons

he revealed he had poison Yuki and killed her off Misa yells at him and her eyes glowed and said I'll curse you when you two have sons and daughters the spirit of their sister yuki will hunt their dreams and show them the truth of their father and Misa pack her bags and went to the mountains where her great- great-great- great- great grandfather Rin live at he was a dog beast from a strong clan and a great husband and father also the wonderful grandfather and great grandfather when she was a child but he died a few days after Yuki's funeral he left a necklace that belongs to her five greats grandmother shura

(present day)

Misa felt sad and depressed she looks at a picture of yuki when she was born then another picture of the three of them together Misa ripped out her ex-husband's face out of the picture then she heard voices talking

kumatetsu you know Lina died two months ago and lilyanna needs a mother's touch and warmth

kumatetsu said you're right but what woman wants to be my wife and help raise my daughter then he saw a piece of a picture and he saw Misa with tears running down her face and he asked is this your's ma'am

Misa: yes but i ripped out that Man's face because that's my ex-husband who i hated Right now he and I are divorce and i found out he poison our daughter and i cursed he and his new wife

kumatetsu looked shocked and said why did he do that to his own flesh and blood Misa reply because she was born with pure white skin and hair, she had dog ears and also she's the first child in my family to be born a dog beast and he killed our child cause she's a girl and he wanted only sons

kumatetsu said that's dishonorable and how about you come with me to the beast world Misa nods and smiles then she followed kumatetsu to the entrance to the beast world she was brought to kumatetsu's home and in a basket covered in a blanket was beautiful little baby girl who was fussing from being hungry

kumatetsu said this is my daughter lilyanna I'm a single father her mother died two months ago Misa said ohh I'm sorry for your lost

then misa picked up the lilyanna and she moved her shirt and bra lilyanna smelled breast milk and started nursing from Misa and Misa smiles at lilyanna cooing at her kumatetsu was amazed at how much lilyanna got attached to Misa and after Misa finished breastfeeding lilyanna and places her back in the basket and kumatetsu said you're able to nurse my baby? Misa nods and said i was still nursing when my daughter was still alive

kumatetsu said to a maid bring our friend to her room ( kumatetsu is the lord and is still alive in this story) a young maid nods and said follow me miss Misa follow the young girl to a beautiful room with Japanese wall of a branch with cherry blossoms and the calming sea and a few hours later she woke up from a nightmare and decided to walk in the hallway she spots a painting of a beautiful woman holding a newborn baby

kumatetsu: that's a painting of my wife Misa it was taken when lilyanna was four days old two months before she passed away

Misa said she's very beautiful woman kumatetsu

kumatetsu said you're welcome Misa and then they heard lilyanna crying and they in the nursery and saw her fussing Misa lifts her and smells lilyanna and realized she just needs a diaper change and puts her on the changing table and takes her diaper off, wipes her butt Clean, spread baby powers on her butt, and puts the clean diaper on and then cuddles her on the nose then five minutes of rocking her lilyanna fell asleep again

kumatetsu and Misa part their ways to their own rooms and fell asleep and dreaming about each other.

to be continued...

what do you guys think of this story?


	2. marriage and Yuki's alive!

chapter 2 growing close together sudden wedding and time skip

ten months later...

lilyana was now a year old and Misa taught lily about nature animals beast and humans also misa and kumatetsu grew closer each month pass many in the Farmers Market can see that kumatetsu and misa were falling deeply in love with each other

a while after lilyana's first birthday kumatetsu confessed to Misa that he's in love with her and misa returned his feelings and now kumatetsu and misa were getting married 3 months after confessing their love for each other

the priest said do you lord kumatetsu take this woman as your wedded wife until death do you part? kumatetsu smiles and his wife-to-be and says yes I do

then the priest turns and said do you take this Beast as your wedded husband to love and to hold and this day forth in sickness and in health until death do you part Misa smiles and looks into kumatetsu's eyes and said I do

the priest says may we have the Rings tatara gives the ring kumatetsu and Misa's friend rose hands misa the ring

then kumatetsu and misa exchanged rings and held each other's hands and the priest said by the power vested in me by the world of the beasts i now Pronounce You husband and wife you may kiss the bride after that kumatetsu lifts misa's veil and kisses her on the lips

the priest said i announce lord kumatetsu and lady Misa are now man and wife, lilyana walks up to her new mother and said her first word Mama! and everyone went awww and Misa lifts up her stepdaughter and said yes lilyana I'm your Mama and I'll always be here for you and Misa hugs lilyana

ten years later...

lilyana was eleven years old and she has three young siblings tashio( ten years old) hela(nine years old), and isana( eight years old) Misa ( who's thirty years old now) was watch her children playing in the yard and kumatetsu watches his children and Misa having fun

Misa: kumatetsu I know you're watching us

kumatetsu (laughing and hugs Misa): i know I'm just watching my beautiful pregnant wife and lovely children in the yard

Misa smiles and says my Lord and husband don't worry our unborn child isn't due for another five months from now

then a few weeks later she went to her former father in-law's house in the human world to visit and he said Misa it's good to hear from you again Misa said it's nice to see you again Gohan I'm sorry that I haven't been visiting you very much after naro poison yuki and divorce me for not giving him a son

Gohan said Misa there's something you should see videl my love show her in and her former mother in-law brought in a eleven year old girl with pure white skin and hair, she had dog ears and the same necklace her daughter had when she was born and the young girl stares at Misa then Gohan said Misa this is yuki your daughter and Misa and yuki gasped at the same time.

to be continued...

ok i made yuki alive again and misa and kumatetsu are married with four children and with a fifth child on the way will yuki remember her own mother and will she come with her mother and meet her stepsister and her half siblings? find out later on


	3. explanation and happy family reunion

_in the last chapter kumatetsu and Misa got married and ten years later they had three children together with a fourth one on the way misa go visit her former in-laws and found out her first child from her previous marriage is alive now on with the story_

chapter 3 explanation and happy family reunion, yuki meeting her stepfather and half siblings

Misa and yuki are staring at each other then yuki rans to Misa hugging her crying out Mom! and Misa wraps her arms around yuki and she said ohh yuki i missed you so much! how were alive all these years ohh Misa rubs her stomach and yuki said mom your pregnant?

misa said yes yuki when i thought you died i hated your father with all of my heart two months after your father divorce me i went to the home of our ancestors where your great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather and grandmother lived at they left me this necklace and in our family every daughter that's born in this family are given a necklace of Grandpa Rin's clan

it said the owner who wears the necklace will be protected from anything that could hurt or kill anyway i was sad and depressed

but one night i met kumatetsu and his friend tatara kumatetsu let me stay in his home and in return i helped him raise his daughter who was a baby at the time and a year later kumatetsu and I fell in love and we got married even though i had more children with your step father i missed you every day and night praying that you were some how alive right now

yuki said mom tell me how did i get poison and temporary died? she saw her mother squeezing her hands together and said yuki when your father and I were still married we were happy then once i became pregnant with you your dad wanted to be the next head of the company if he had a healthy child but your father wanted a son

but when you were born you had dog ears and pure white skin and hair you were so beautiful and your grandpa Gohan and the rest of both sides of the family loved you so much but your father didn't want you to be born a girl he tried to get me to abandoned you but since my family is part beast i saw the greed and selfishness in his heart and said no because you are my dreams and love one day when I was sleeping your father went into the nursery where you slept he pour poison into your mouth to kill you but i always left your necklace on because when every newborn in our family always wore their necklaces to protect them from danger and death

yuki was crying and said it's my fault for putting you through so much pain and sadness and Misa said no no yuki my darling it's not your fault it's your father's fault by being obsessed of having a son

then a voice said yuki? and it's naro Misa said naro what in the hell are you doing here!? and naro said so the little mistake survive my killing attempt and Gohan said naro stop this now! and naro said father you told us if we had a son i would be the next one to ran the company

then videl slaps her son and said naro we never raised you like this! you did a awful thing trying to kill your own child because Misa gave you a very beautiful girl who's kind, helpful unlike her half brothers Rico and cuco, and you treat her mother like she failed you

Misa said you have no heart anymore and Gohan I'm taking yuki with me to my ancestral home so she can live with my husband, stepdaughter, and her three half siblings and naro said you can't take her! she is my property! yuki threw a knife near his head and said I'm not your property father! wait i shouldn't call you that because you try to kill me when i was three months old you didn't care about me my mother, grandfather, and grandmother care about me you just divorce my mother and married a sult to bear you sons you should die but you're not worthy to die by my hands

yuki puts her blades away and naro rans and started to attack her

naro yell you little bitch before he could lie a finger on yuki a figure stop him with a sword near his neck and said leave the girl alone and misa recognize the sword and said kumatetsu! and kumatetsu said are you ok Misa?

misa reply I'm fine kumatetsu this is yuki my daughter and yuki hugs her mother's side and kumatetsu said i thought she died ten years ago and misa a explained that Yuki's necklace had kept her alive from being poison from her father

kumatetsu said come with your mom and i to the beast world but first said bye to your grandmother and grandfather yuki hugs her grandmother and grandfather

they arrived in the beast world and to the palace and they summoned the children

lilyana, Tashio, hela, and yuri came into the throne room and said children meet your big sister yuki and lilyana you finally have a sibling that's the same age as you

yuki said it's nice to meet my sisters and brothers then she got hugged by four children and they said welcome big sister and kumatetsu hugs yuki and said welcome home my daughter you can call me father or papa yuki said I'm good Calling you papa a few days later yuki was welcome to the family and everyone now knows that yuki is the princess of the beast world along with her sisters and brothers.

to be continued...


	4. seven years later, love at first sight,

chapter#4 seven years later, love at first sight, childbirth

in the palace misa who was excepting her eight and final child it has been seven years ago she was pregnant with her fifth child which turn out to be triplets that are named sky a little boy and star a little girl born with blackish-brown hair, another boy was borned and named Orion and three years ago another daughter was born she was called Melody now she's four years old then misa had found out her first child yuki was alive this whole time

when the mother and daughter reunited misa took her daughter with her to go live with her and her husband, yuki was welcomed by her tough and kind stepfather who she called him papa or dad and lilyana loved the idea of having a sister who's the same age as her but is a few months older than her

Tashio,hela and yuri love their big sister Yuki and now yuki is eighteen years old and she grew up into a beautiful young woman she helps lilyana with their younger siblings, cleans the rooms,

one day she goes to the square and decided to build a new nursery School and after she asked her stepfather lord kumatetsu if she can build a nursery School for the young children and babies that needs to be watch while their parents work and kumatetsu saw his stepdaughter was very kind and loved children also was caring like her mother and he gave her permission to build the nursery school

then two months later...

the nursery School was finished and was ready to be opened and lilyana also works with yuki in the nursery School

a few days went by soon children and babies were being dropped off by their parents Ukee Watch and care of the children and babies the parents were happy with their ladies yuki and lilyana watching their children very well

on the weekends yuki goes to train in the forest and she senses someone behind her jiromaru said whoa put down your sword I don't mean you any harm and yuki said oh I'm sorry and puts down her weapon didn't anyone teach you

you shouldn't sneak behind a young woman especially one who's training with a sword

jiromaru said me and my brother were trained by our father let me introduce myself I'm jiromaru lozen's second son and you are?

yuki said I'm yuki lady Misa's daughter and lord kumatetsu's stepdaughter jiromaru said it's nice to meet you i always wondered how are you a beast if your mother is a human? yuki said you don't know the story about my mother's family?

jiromaru( shakes his head no): no i don't tell me what i should know

yuki takes a breath and said well my ancestor was a human woman named shura she was a very nice person also very beautiful woman many men wanted her for their wife but she said no to every man who asked for her hand she wanted to married for love

one day she found an injured beast from this world she took him to her house and nurses him back to health the beast thank shura and said his name was rin of a dog beast clan they enjoyed each other's company and soon they fell in love and they were going to be married but shura's father had arranged for her to marry a spoiled nobel man but instead of listening to her father rin and shura eloped to the mountains of rin's ancestry home where the couple were welcome with open arms as years went by they were blessed with four children that were born human generation after generation all the first borns were born human until i was born even though I was born a beast my mother and her family loved me very much but my mother's first husband my biological father tried to kill me as a baby but my necklace saved my life because before my beast ancestor died he gave me my necklace that would protect me from anything

jiromaru said whoa that's both interesting and sad yuki said thanks when i was found alive my grandparents my father's parents raise me for eleven years then my mom came to visit grandpa gohan and i found out she was my biological mother and she had missed me and love me

then as they looked into each other's eyes they felt a spark between them when they finished training with each other jiromaru took yuki home but everyone is running around and yuki said lilyana what's going on with everyone?!

lilyana said it's mom she giving birth then yuki ran into the delivery room and her mother was moaning in pain and the midwife told her push harder!

Misa: i can't! it hurts ( screaming in pain)

yuki moves the midwife out of the way and said ok mom take a deep breath and push as hard as you can

misa took a deep breath and pushes then five minutes later yuki said keep pushing mom i can see the head misa gave one last push and yuki caught her new baby sibling she cleans up the baby and kumatetsu cuts the cord then yuki said hello baby sister misa held her new daughter

misa said welcome to the world my little Luna

kumatetsu (singing): _the gods has blessed me again with a very beautiful children my dear luna look at you your hair is dark as the night_ _skin white as the moon_

 _yuki,lilyana, tashio, hela, yuri,sky, star, Orion, Melody ( singing together) our baby sister she's so cute we'll protect her from harm and we will teach her everything we know_

yuki ( holding luna next): _may you have a heart of gold and be kind to others * hands luna to lilyana*_

Lilyana * holding luna: _you are always blessed by the gods may you have a bravery and strength in your whole soul_

Misa: _my little girl may our ancestors watch over you all your life_

Luna was sleeping and yuki washes her hands and jiromaru said you did a great job helping your mother and yuki said i once help a pregnant woman have her baby on the bus i remember what to do jiromaru held her hand and yuki squeeze his hand then jiromaru said maybe on your next day off i can take you to get dinner sometime?

yuki said i would love that jiromaru they parted ways and yuki dreams of jiromaru and jiromaru dreams of yuki.

to be continued...

what do you think of this chapter of the story?


	5. marriage life and a huge family life

one year later...

yuki and jiromaru were engaged for a year and now they're getting married in a beautiful ceremony and reception

after yuki got married she and jiromaru moved into their own house and a few years later they had a lots of children

the oldest to youngest

Lina age: 18 years old, sina age:16 years old, kina age:14 years old, Junior age: 13 years old, Belladonna age: 12 years old, pj age: 11years old, Eric age 9 years old, the twins Alexanderand Alexandra age: 7 years old, shura age: 6 years old , and finally the triplets Ria, sia, and gia who are three and a half years old almost four

the couple had nine beautiful daughters and four sons even though they had thirteen children and quintuplets on the way

jiromaru helps his father in-law kumatetsu as his advisor and yuki who is thirty-five still ran the nursery School with her sister lilyana, her eldest daughters Lina, sina, and kina her youngest children attend the nursery School,

misa was forty-five and enjoying being a grandma to her many grandchildren and felt happy about meeting kumatetsu, marrying him, finding yuki, and having a big family,

misa said" and everyone lived happliy ever after the end did you three enjoy the story?" she saw looking at her youngest granddaughters

Ria, sia, and gia said" yes we did grandmother Misa"

" Ria, Sia, and gia Don't overwhelmed your grandma ok" said a heavily six months pregnant yuki who was on maternity leave

jiromaru laughs and said honey they're having fun and listening to the story"

yuki said ok you three to come downstairs with your ten older siblings for dinner in ten minutes

the triplets said yes mom and Yuki went to the kitchen to finish cooking dinner for her thirteen children, herself, jiromaru, her mother, stepfather, and siblings

after a few minutes everyone was eating dinner, chatting, and lilyana said sister i don't know why you and jiromaru have this many children?

yuki said after jiromaru and I got married we always wanted a large family like six or seven but after Alexander and Alexandra were born we were happy then shura, ria, sia, gia came along we felt very blessed now that we're going to have five more children in our family

soon it will be eighteen children in this house it's a good we have ninety rooms to spare but after this five are born that will be it of having babies in this house

lilyana that's good yuki the two stepsisters hugs each

after a few hours everyone went to bed and yuki felt happy to be with jiromaru and had gave him thirteen beautiful, smart, talented children and soon five more to their large family.

the end...

what did you guys think of the ending of the story?


End file.
